


Snapshot

by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, M/M, Passage of time, Quick Multichapter, Sunsets, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich/pseuds/SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami had always loved the sunset. Aomine had always loved the way his smile glinted as they looked up into the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> So, a new chapter of It's Between You and the World was supposed to come out, but there was no time to write this week. Instead, I'm posting and continuing here this story that I was writing on fanfiction.net. Updates will come every so often, but It's Between You and the World still takes priority. However, I have a few prewritten chapters, which is why updates are going to probably be frequent (but short). Enjoy, and I hope you like it!

Kagami gazed at the sky in a wonder that should've worn away after 17 years but certainly hadn't. The dark orange color drew his eyes to it and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the familiar feeling of calm that had always washed over him. He had a faint memory of crying through the whole 24 hour plane ride when he first moved. By chance, he'd glanced at the window of the plane, barely even registering it through his blurry eyes, but his sobs had abruptly stopped as he realized the sunset was just as beautiful as it had been back home. This was why he loved the sunset. Times changed, people changed, but the sunset never failed to paint the sky beautifully as the sun went away for the night.

Aomine was with him. Aomine was always with him these days. He was saying something, probably about basketball knowing him, but for once Kagami was not hanging onto his every word. In fact, he could almost pretend it was dead silent that night on the hill they had perched. Aomine made rather one-sided eye contact with Kagami as the orange changed to a dark pink. The other clearly wasn't listening, so he stopped talking and sighed a bit. He realized something then in the quiet that settled as he watched Kagami's face. The idiot was unbearably cute. No one else would be able to look so happy while staring at a stupid sunset. 

The navy-headed ace shifted a bit as the first few stars appeared in the sky. Aomine wanted something, and so Aomine did what he always did when he wanted something: acted without thinking.

He thrust himself forward as if his life depended on it, almost head butting poor Kagami who was still entranced by the evening sky. Their lips met with the same abruptness that they had crashed into each other's lives with.

Aomine wondered briefly if the stars he was seeing were from the darkening sky or something else entirely. He had never actually been drunk, but he decided then that kissing Kagami was what being drunk felt like: wonderful but nauseating, so intense that it was almost impossible to remember when it ended.

Kagami was the first to pull away. “Idiot! You made me miss the end! It's the best part...” He pouted, pulling it off like no other teenage boy had ever managed to do.

The still woozy bluenette chuckled a bit, not responding as he slipped his hand over the shoulder of his companion. The stars had begun to do their nightly job of illuminating the sky.


End file.
